Femvamp's random and older Smallville Stories
by Femvamp
Summary: Ok here's the deal, I wrote most of these stories awhile ago and either never put them up or put them up and deleted. Long story. I'm posting them again as a group. Most of them are Chloecentric but a few are Marthacentric. **Complete List***
1. Every Story Needs A Villian

Title: Every Story Needs a Villian  
Author: Femvamp  
Spoilers: 8-9 Abyss  
Pairing: Chloe/Davis kinda.  
Disclaimer: Show not mine.  
Note: Well I have officially lost my CHLARK decoder ring.

Every story needs a villain, at least the best ones do. There's a hero in shining armor, and a damsel in distress, and a villain. Yes, here and there a player changes, maybe the damsel isn't a dame or the hero in shining armor isn't so shining, or heroic, but the villain is always there.

Always.

We all though Lex Luthor was the villain of the story. He made a right and proper villain. He even had a good and tragic back-story. A man who never had love. A man who wanted power. Power and love, and a need for something he could never define. Yes, he made a right and proper villain.

The problem is he was never the real villain of the story. We should have known that. He was too easy a villain. To villainess to be the villain. Anyone who has ever read a comic book should know that the real villain of the story is the hero's best friend and Lex Luthor was never really that close to Clark Kent.

Clark Kent, the hero of the story.

We all thought it was Lex. We all needed it to be Lex and when Lex disappeared we all breathed a sigh of relief. The villain of the story was gone. That should have been our first clue.

The villain of the story is never really gone.

And Clark and Lex were never really that close. Clark never really trusted Lex all that much. He might have wanted to, but he never did. Something told him not to trust Lex Luthor.

Not like me. He trusts me with everything. His secret. His life. His destiny.

He trusted me with it all.

And I betrayed him.

I chose someone else over him. Clark was not perfect. He may not have been human but he made human mistakes. He suffered from human emotions. Human emotions like fear.

He wanted to protect me so he took my memories of him and his secret. The thing that tied me to him. He hoped I would have a normal life, but in trying to give me that he took away my reason to resist the darkness that was growing inside of me.

A darkness that I no longer understood. A darkness fueled by another alien. An alien named Brainac. It left me open to a darkness named Doomsday.

And yet Doomsday isn't the villain of the story. He is the weapon of destruction. He is the bullet in the gun but someone needs to pull the trigger.

That someone is me and I am almost ready.

It is almost time for me to fulfill my destiny as the one to destroy Clark Kent. I was once his protector, it is only fitting that I be the one to destroy him.

After all these years, I finally know who I am.

I am Chloe Sullivan, the villain of the story.

Because every story needs a villain.


	2. Good Girl No More

_**Fic: Good Girl No More**_  
Title: Good Girl No More  
Author: Femvamp  
Disclaimer: Show not mine.

Spoilers: Up until 8-8 bloodline  
Note: Femvamp has a new OTP everyone. Its Chloe/Davis. I am so going to lose my CHLARK decoder ring. Oh well, he had his shot. Go CHLOOM!

Being good had never gotten her anywhere. Doing the right thing had never gotten her what she wanted. She had wanted Clark but no, even after years of waiting, watching being his best friend, he still passed her over, for Lois no less.

Lois who seemed to be the new Lana. The girl who got everything Chloe wanted, Chloe still couldn't figure out how she had done it. How she had gotten everything and left Chloe with nothing. She had wanted to be a reporter. She was good at it. She had always been good at it. Then Lex Luthor had bought the Daily Planet and in less time then it took to sign the acquisition papers he fired her. It had taken her years to get where she was, and Lex had taken it all away in a matter of minutes.

Jimmy was a good guy. He meant well and he was what Chloe knew she should have wanted. He would be good her. Kind, loving. But she didn't love him, at least not in the way she wanted to. She knew that the day she met Davis.

Davis, who was standing in front of her offering her everything. He had plans to take over the world. Yes, maniacal plans but they just might work. He needed her help though, but it meant going up against all the people she loved. All the people she had sworn allegiance to years ago.

But what did that ever get her.

Nothing.

Davis was offering her everything, and all she had to do was take it.

"Alright Davis, I'm in."

Davis smiled, "Call me Doomesday."

Chloe smiled as she kissed Davis. evil genius nickname. Yes, this was going to be interesting. Look out world. Here we come.


	3. How Did You Think This Was Going To End

Title: How Did You Think This Was Going To End

Author: Femvamp

Fandom: Smallville

Character: Chloe Centric

Spoilers: Up to Doomsday

Disclaimer: Show is not mine. If it was I'd do better then the crackheads who wrote Doomsday because I'm not on crack. Really I'm not.

_How did you think this was going to end, Chloe?_

That had been the last thing Oliver had said to her. It had been after Jimmy's funeral. Henry Jimmy Olsen. He had always hated the name Henry which is why he called himself Jimmy even though that was also his little brother's name. A little brother who now had his big brother's prize possession and old camera he had found in one of those antique camera shops. Most people used digitals but not Henry Jimmy Olsen, he used an old time camera because he was an old time photographer who wanted to be an old time journalist but now he was dead and it was all her fault.

_How did you think this was going to end, Chloe?_

Oliver had said those words as he walked away from her after the funeral. She had found out later that while she was playing fugitive with Davis, Oliver had given a job to Jimmy. They had grown close and even become friends. Friends like she and Oliver had once been. Friends liked she thought she was with Davis. That's how it had started. It had started so easily with him. It was so easy to be his friend.

_How did you think this was going to end, Chloe?_

Even when things had begun to go bad for him all she wanted was to be his friend because he needed one. He needed someone. She never meant to fall in love with him, and she did for awhile. He needed her like no one else had ever needed her before. Not Clark. Not Oliver . Not even Jimmy needed her liked Davis did and Chloe liked being needed. Chloe loved being needed.

_How did you think this was going to end, Chloe?_

Now both Davis and Jimmy were dead. They had killed each other. The two men who had loved her the most had killed each other for her. It seemed so strange to her now. She had never been that girl. The one boys fought over. She was the sidekick. The best friend. Not the ingénue. This kind of thing wasn't supposed to happen to a girl like her. A hero and villain. A nice guy like Jimmy Olsen and a monster named Davis Bloome fighting for the affections of Chloe Sullivan.

_How did you think this was going to end, Chloe?_

The truth was she had loved them both. It had been the clock tower that had made her chose Jimmy in the end. The gift had been so much like the Jimmy she had fallen in love with so long ago. The man she remembered before all the bad things had happened. Before things had gone so wrong. It had made her remember the good times. The good love that they had once shared and it had been good once.

_How did you think this was going to end, Chloe?_

Things had never been good with her and Davis. They had always been hard. That had been the attraction. He was easy to love but he was also easy to hate. Passion. He was passion. She had affection for Jimmy but passion for Davis. That is what killed Davis in the end. Passion. The passion of hate. The Passion of love. The Passion of loss. Chloe confused them all. Because she did love Davis. She loved him too much to choose him in the end. It would have killed her. So instead she killed them.

_How did you think this was going to end, Chloe?_

And now Clark was gone too. He walked away from everything he had ever known believing that humanity was his greatest weakness and not his greatest strength. He walked away from her, just when she needed him the most. The three most important men in her life were gone.

Clark the hero of the story.

Jimmy the true believer.

Davis the villain who wanted to be a hero.

All three were gone from her life now.

She was alone.

_How did you think this was going to end, Chloe?_

Alone.


	4. Just Because

Title: Just Because  
Author: Femvamp  
Disclaimer: Show not mine. If it was Chloe would be the hero...or possibly the villain.  
Spoilers: Bride  
Pairing: Chloe/Davis  
Note: And yes I got the papers, I have officially lost my CLARKER Decoder ring. Oh well. Chloom is so much more fun in all its darky goodness anyway.

Why did she turn evil? That was the question her friends had asked her. Every single one of them. Lois and Clark most of all. Jimmy had gotten down on his knees and begged her to change her mind and go with him somewhere anywhere. Lois had gotten angry and called it betrayal and then cried and tried to get her to change her mind and then blamed herself for some insane reason. A reason that really wasn't her fault because Lois had always just been Lois. Clark had tried the hardest. He had begged her to go with him. He talked in a language only the two of them understood. A language that two people who had spent a lifetime together spoke. No they were never lovers or even really in love but they spoke their own language.

He tried to apologize for stealing her memories. He apologized for a lot of things. With Lois, Jimmy, Oliver and even Lana standing there, he promised to be with her if she came with them. Chloe knew at that moment she finally had Clark where she had always wanted him; he would be hers if she went with them. If she left with them.

He never lied. Not anymore. Not since he had become Superman and he was Superman. He had finally become what he had always been meant to be. He was no longer just a blur but the man of steel. It was Lois who had given him both monikers. After all these years she had finally gotten what she had wanted. She could have Clark Kent. But she didn't want him anymore. She had Davis now. A man who loved her not because he had to, but just because.

He loved her just because.

That was a new thing for Chloe.

No one had ever loved her just because before.

There had always been conditions on love, even with Jimmy. With Jimmy the conditions were normalcy. She had loved Jimmy because he was normal. A normal guy when she was living in an extraordinary world. Jimmy wanted her to be normal too, and so did Clark. That's why he took her memories.

She hated Clark for that at first. She didn't hate him anymore. She didn't love him either. She felt nothing for him. She felt nothing for any of them.

This wasn't about hate.

She didn't turn evil because of hate.

She became evil just because.


	5. Liar

Title: Liar

Disclaimer: Usual Disclaimer - I don't own show.

LIAR

Martha Kent was a liar.

Little lies. Big lies. Black lies. White Lies.

She told them all.

There were the lies she told herself about her own happiness and being stuck in a life as a poor farmer's wife. The lies she told her husband about how it was her who couldn't have children. There were the lies she told everyone about how average her son was. The lies she told him about love and acceptance.

They were all lies.

She was good at it. Lying was never the problem she was actually better at lies then she was at the truth. The truth scared her. If she told the truth then she might have to admit that her romance with Johnathan Kent had originally been more about her father then about him. She would have to admit that she had clung so hard to him because her father had hated him so. That she had even married him more as a way to escape her father's demands then out of genuine love for a noble man who wanted all the things she never did.

That's probably why she understood Lex so well. They had the same father issues. The only difference was that Lex had the capacity to take his anger out on the world. Which is why she lied to him and told her son to lie as well and Clark was nearly as good a liar as she was.

So many lies.

So much deception.

The only person she had never been able to lie to was Lionel.

Yes, she deceived him at times, but she never outright lied to him. She never said something to spare his feelings or save his honor. The only lies she told him were lies of omission. The things she could not say for fear that saying them would make them true. And to a liar like her that was a fate worse then death.

But in the end it didn't matter. He found out the truth anyway. She never really loved her husband. Her son was an alien. And instead of taking everything away from her like she that thought he did the opposite.

He gave her the world.

She had tried to do the right thing and refuse it but the right thing seemed so wrong to her. The shadows that followed Lionel around like a mantel were so alluring. So she took the world and damned the consiquences she told herself she wouldn't have to pay.

She was a good politician. She told herself she was being honest but she knew that the moment she accepted Lionel's help she had become tainted. She told people it meant nothing. Lionel was just a friend.

Another lie.

A lie she wasn't sure she wanted to be true anymore.

Lionel was more then just a friend. She saw the way he looked at her and it made her feel again. It made her want again. But everything inside of her screamed for her to run in the other direction and not get to involved with him.

Lionel was a better liar then her, a dangerous man who was not above using anything at his disposal to protect and destroy the people in his life. He was a man who looked into her soul and wasn't afraid of what he saw.

Lionel Luthor made her want to trust him, to tell him everything.

And there was nothing worse then that to a liar like her.


	6. Martha Luthor

Title: Martha Luthor

Pairing: Martha/Lionel

Disclaimer: Smallville doesn't belong to me.

Note: Because I like the Lionel/Martha pairing….even though it is heresy.

Sometimes Martha really thought she was crazy. No one would actually believe her if she told anyone that she had and alien for a son and lived in a town full of meteor made monsters. As a matter of fact if she told them that there would be a nice man in a white jacket in the near future.

The truth, her truth was crazy and had been for a very long time. The craziest thing in her life wasn't even the alien son and the monster filled town. The craziest thing was that she had agreed to marry Lionel Luthor.

Martha had no idea when she had fallen in love with him. The part of her that still loved Jonathan insisted that it was a recent thing. That part of her lied to her constantly about her relationship with Lionel. It at times even tried to tell her that it wasn't love she felt but gratitude.

Gratitude for all the things Lionel gave her.

Gratitude for all the things Lionel did for her.

But that was a lie.

It had always been a lie.

She loved Lionel because he was the man she was supposed to marry. The man she would have ended up with if she hadn't rebelled against her father and married a poor farmer.

He was the life she was meant to have.

And a part of her hated him for that.

She just wasn't sure which 'him' she hated.

Lionel gave her things that Jonathan never could. Things she had convinced herself a long time ago she didn't need or want. But with Lionel she wanted them and needed them.

Things like money.

Influence.

Power.

Things she told herself she only wanted to keep her son safe…..to keep her son's secret safe.

The truth, however, was that she wanted them for herself. She wanted them because when she was with Lionel Luthor she felt alive again. She was more then just a farmer's wife and Clark Kent's mother.

She was a Senator.

And soon she would me Mrs. Lionel Luthor.

Her son wasn't happy about it.

His son wasn't happy about it.

But they had come to the wedding anyway. And now she was standing next to the most evil and manipulative man on the planet, in an off-white dress that was worth more money then Jonathan had made in all the years they were married, about to become the next Mrs. Lionel Luthor.

"_If anyone can show just cause…."_

Say something….someone…..anyone.

"I do."

Oh, God what had she done?


	7. Snake in the Garden of Eden

Title: The Snake in The Garden Of Eden  
Author: Femvamp  
Fandom: Smallville  
Spoilers: Mercy  
Disclaimer: Smallville doesn't belong to me  
Note: I have a strangefascination with the Martha/Lionel dynamic. It amuses me.

You never trusted him, not really. Even when he was blind he was dangerous. The serpent in the Garden of Eden. You're not quite sure why you agreed to work for him after he went blind. You did your job. You read to him, you typed his memos and even accompanied him to the occasional meeting. You watched as the other businessmen looked at him like he was broken and you almost giggled when you realized he knew and used it to his advantage. Even his blindness was turned into an asset.

You never once forgot how dangerous he really was. Dangerous to you, to your husband, but most of all to your son. He knew more then he pretended to. You were no fool, you knew he could have found someone else to do what you did for him, but there was a strange little part of you that felt useful when you were with him that you had long forgotten. Yes, your husband needed you and so did your son, but the way he needed you was different. It was almost like you were young again, when you were with him.

But then all at once it ended. You found out he could see. And later he tried to use your son's best friend to destroy him. He went to jail and you visited him there. You were never sure why. Even while sitting there you didn't understand what drove you to him. Why you missed him and hated him at the same time.

He could destroy you.

He could ruin everything you've spent the better part of you life building.

He could hurt your son.

Your husband is dead now. Your son is growing into a man and will leave soon. He has a destiny to fulfill. Your husband believed it and so do you. He will not be a farmer. And you are no longer a farmer's wife.

But he is still there. In the shadows. Still as dangerous as ever. Still the snake holding the apple. He knows your secrets. And you think he loves you. You think he might always have.

You know you shouldn't trust him.

He is dangerous.

He is evil.

He is all you have left.

And that is what makes him dangerous.

And that, you realize, is the apple.


	8. The Day I Chose Evil

Title: The Day I Chose Evil

Fandom: Smallville

Pairing Chloe/Davis

Spoilers I don't think there's any - Possibly Bride (After Bride)

Disclaimer Show isn't mine. If it was I'd scrap the whole Superman/Clark Kent thing and make it about Chloe and Davis because I find them so much more interesting.

Note: This is either very good or very bad. I couldn't decide.

The Day I Chose Evil

It was sunny that day. That's the thing I remember most about that day. It had rained for a week before but it was sunny that day. Jimmy hadn't spoken to me in months but he had finally decided he would give me the time of day. I thought maybe we could save our marriage but instead he handed me annulment papers. He was gone before I knew what to say. For the first time in my life I didn't have the words.

I wanted to talk to Clark but he wasn't around and neither was Lois. The only one I could find was Davis. He always seemed to be there when I needed him. He said he was sorry and let me cry on his shoulder. I wasn't sure what I was crying for. I knew our marriage was over. Actually according to the papers Jimmy gave me, once I signed them it never existed.

I checked my cell phone but Clark still hadn't called. He must have better things to do. Lois was on assignment. He must be with her. He always seemed to be with her lately. Davis and I made small talk for awhile and then Clark finally showed up and things got awkward and Davis left. I find myself missing him and wanting Clark to go.

Clark found a way to blame me for Jimmy. He passively-aggressively blamed me for the death of our marriage. I got angry and threw him out. He actually accused me of cheating on Jimmy with Davis. We ended up yelling at each other all the way out the door into an ally. Yes it was trite but it was us and it was exactly when Davis shows up.

That's when the fun happened.

That's when it all went down.

Clark did something he had never done before. He made the first move. He took the first shot. He threw the first punch.

He decked Davis.

And Davis didn't go down.

At least not as down as he should have gone.

Clark should have killed Davis and yet he barely stunned him. Davis stood up and smiled like he enjoyed it and then tackled Clark and before I knew what was happening a full on brawl was going on.

This had never happened to me before.

Two men fighting over little ol' me?

Ok maybe not quite in the way I wanted but still….

Chloe….?

I looked over and both Clark and Davis were bleeding heavily and I saw that Davis's eyes are a weird shade of red and I saw something else. My God…it's was monster thing that attacked us at the Wedding…..Its….

"I love you…Chloe.."

"Chloe, Don't It's evil." Clark said angrily "Jimmy."

I realized the irony that I am standing in a dark alley between a badly injured Clark and Davis and I was in serious trouble.

I looked at the paper on kitchen table. It was the annulment paper that Jimmy gave me earlier in the day.

"Are you going to sign it?"

"I don't know." I whispered, "He was a part of my life for so long."

"I'll stand by whatever you decide."

I nodded and sign the paper.

"Let's go Davis before Clark and the others miss me."

"Where too?"

"I don't know, I've never been a bad guy before. Where do bad guy go?"

Davis smiled, "Wherever they want to. It one of the perks."

I smiled and kissed Davis , "I'm starting to like the perks."

I grabbed a bag took a quick look around. Now its time for Davis and me to leave our old lives and Smallville behind, at least for now.

But we'll be back...


End file.
